Subasta de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami
by Hylden-sama XD
Summary: Resumen: La asociación de mujeres shinigamis necesita presupuesto, por lo cual se a decidido hacer una subasta!, pero que es lo que se subastara……A ELLAS MISMAS! Todo una idea de su Presidenta...Parejas:...las que se me ocurran!
1. Chapter 1

**Subasta**** de la Asociación de Mujeres ****Shinigami**

Resumen: La asociación de mujeres shinigamis necesita presupuesto, por lo cual se a decidido hacer una subasta!, pero que es lo que se subastara……A ELLAS MISMAS!!

Disclamer: Bleach no me pertenece , si lo hiciese Aizen se habría muerto hace mucho òó

* * *

Era una mañana tranquila en el Sereitei, por alguna extraña razón no se sabia nada de Aizen ni de los arrancar. 

Mientras tanto se llevaba una importante reunión de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis.

-Silencio por favor, guarden silencio-dijo la teniente de la división 8 y vicepresidenta de la asociación Nanao-chan-en la reunión anterior se discutió los temas que haremos en este tiempo de 'ocio'-termino bonito para decir "vagancia"-las sugerencias son…

-disculpen-dijo una miembro de la asociación, Isanae teniente de la división 4-pero antes de eso no deberías ver el estado de nuestra sala de reuniones-no esta muy bien que digamos.

-Eso, eso-dijo una chica de cabello negro que usaba el haori blanco de la división 5, era la capitana sustituta que había sido nombrada reciente mente Licca Hylden, de la familia noble Hylden que era una de las casas nobles importantes, tenia una cara de fastidio-esto ya me esta fastidiando-dijo mientras señalaba una gota de agua que caía insistentemente en su cabeza, ya que había una tubería rota-así no se puede tener una reunión decente.

-Si y las sillas tampoco están muy bien-dijo la teniente de la 5 Hinamori Momo mientras sentía como su silla se tambaleaba-no podemos hacer algo antes de que AHH!-plack!, su silla acaba de partírsele las patas-…se rompan…

-No podemos seguir así, debemos hacer algo Presidenta!-dijo Matsumoto algo contrariada-hasta la mesa parece que en algún momento se va a caer.

-Bueno tampoco es para exagerar-dijo Nanao mientras se acomodaba los lentes-Presidenta usted que dice?

-…mhn…pues…-decia mientras mascaba unos caramelos que le había dado Byakuya a cambio de que le dejara en paz-ya se!!! Haremos una subasta!!

-Buena idea-opino ahora Soi fong-subastaremos algunas cosas que nosotras mismas donaremos y así podremos arreglara nuestra sala de reuniones-haremos eso.

-me parece bien-dijo nanao, esa era la mejor idea y la mas tranquila que había tenido la presidenta de la asociación-están todas a favor?

-Si!!-dijeron todas mientras levantaban las manos-hagamoslo!!

-Muy bien esta decidido-sin más nanao dio un golpe con su libro a la mesa, la cual al instante se cayo, a todas le salió una gota-ejem, y hagámoslo lo más pronto posible…

-Si…AHH!-prock!, todas las sillas se había roto al igual que la de la teniente Hinamori-si es posible en esta semana…

Sin mas empezaron a abandonar la habitación sin percatarse de sonrisa traviesa y porque no algo maligna Presidenta.

Fin del Capitulo 1.

Se que es corto pero les prometo que en el proximo capitulo todo sera mejor, see mucho mejor MUAJAJAJAJAJA, ejem, dejen reviews jeje.


	2. Preparativos

**Subasta de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami.**

Resumen: La asociación de mujeres shinigamis necesita presupuesto, por lo cual se a decidido hacer una subasta!, pero que es lo que se subastara……A ELLAS MISMAS!!

Disclamer: Bleach no me pertenece , si lo hiciese Aizen se habría muerto hace mucho òó

**Segundo Capitulo!!**

Hola!! Aquí estoy con el segundo capitulo!! Las cosas se van a poner mejor!! Por favor dejen Reviews!!!

Era de Noche en el Sereitei, todo estaba en silencio.

Una sombra se movía con rapidez y sigilo por las calles.

Mientras tanto en la oficina del Comandante Yamamoto.

El se encontraba terminando algunos de sus papeleos, cuando de repente sintió la presencia de alguien.

-Quien anda ahí?-dijo con seriedad-salga inmediatamente e identifíquese.

-No estoy para responder preguntas-dijo una voz oculta entre las sombras-usted sabe lo que quiero.

-A que te refieres?

-Usted y yo lo sabemos, no se haga el tonto…-dijo la voz-yo lo se todo…

De pronto una gota de sudor recorrió la calva y el rostro del comandante y parecía muy nervioso.

-N-no se de que me esta hablando si es tan…

No pudo continuar pues fue interrumpido.

-a mi no me puede engañar yo, ya lo se todo…

No pudo continuar pues fue interrumpida por el Comandante general.

-Esta bien!! Lo confieso!!!-grito el comandante mientras tiraba los papeles y se arrodillaba-yo lo mate!!!Pero fue en defensa propio!!! Lo juro!!! El me había provocado!!! El cuerpo esta enterrado atrás de mi casa ya lo sabes!! Estas feliz!!

Al levantar la vista se fijo que la sombra ya había salido y era nada más, y nada menos que la teniente Yachiru.

-de esta hablando?-dijo inocentemente la teniente mientras comía un dulce.

-D-de nada i-importante-dijo mientras se levantaba, vio que aparte de la teniente 11 esta también la de la división 12-diganme que puedo hacer por ustedes?

-Pues veraz Viejito!!-dijo contenta mientras que al comandante le salía una vena-esta tarde te dieron el prospecto de la asociación donde dice sobre la subasta que haremos!!!, verdad?

-Cierto, justo la había revisado y ya estaba a punto de firmarla-dijo mientras sacaba el folder en el que se encontraba el documento, de pronto Yachiru le quito el papel y lo rompió-p-pero que hace???

-La verdad es que después de discutirlo le e traído un nuevo documento, Vicepresidenta suplente dáselo-dijo contenta mientras que Nemu asentía y se lo entregaba al comandante-así será la subasta de la asociación!!

-A ver…-dijo mientras sacaba sus gafas y empezaba a leerlo, de pronto abrió los ojos desmesuradamente-e-esto…d-debe ser una broma…no puede subast….

-Ellas han aceptado-dijo seria para después sonreír con malicia-además sino no hace caso mostraremos esta foto suya! Muéstrasela!

-Hai-dijo Nemu mientras de un sobre sacaba una foto-debe acceder a nuestras demandas

-E-esa era la moda en ese entonces!!!-grito indignado el comandante.

-Eso dígale a los miembros actuales del Goitei 13-dijo Yachiru-además imagínese lo que pasaría y esta foto la viera Hylden-Taicho, usted sabe lo que ella y la teniente Matsumoto se carcajearían de esta foto.

-…-era cierto esas dos eran muy burlonas, el día que se celebro el día de Brujas, ellas se había carcajeado de lo lindo con su disfraz, a pesar de su cargo, que pasaría si lo vieran con su cabello al estilo de los años 60 y bailando, no quería ni pensarlo-esta bien, accederé a sus demandas.

-Muy bien!! Viejito acepto!!-dijo contenta la teniente- 'Ahora solo falta algo más'

Era de mañana, en las oficinas de la división 5 se encontraban su teniente con la teniente de la 10.

-Y que vas a dar para la subasta?-pregunto Matsumoto mientras comía una galleta-Momo-chan?

-La verdad aún no lo se-dijo mientras buscaba algo en los cajones de su escritorio-aquí esta!

-Que es lo que buscabas?-pregunto y vio a Momo sacar un pequeño 'Gong'-para que lo necesitas?

-Para esto-se acerco a un puerta la cual dirigía a la otra habitación la cual era la oficina de la capitana y empezó a tocarlo-DESPIERTE YA TAICHO!!!

-AHHH!!!-fue el grito de la capitana la cual cayo de la silla y de su escritorio-Momo!!! Que no me despiertes así!!!-se quejo la capitana de pronto una enorme fila de papeles que se encontraban en su escritorio le cayeron encima sepultándola-…itee!!! Duele!!

-Taicho cuantas veces le he dicho que no se duerma en el trabajo-dijo molesta la teniente mientras veía a su capitana aplastada por los papeles.

-Creo que unas 75639 veces y con esta serían 75640-dijo mientras bostezaba-Que mala eres Momo que quería descansar un poco…

-Eso le pasa por irse de juerga toda la noche-le riño su teniente como de costumbre, mientras Matsumoto veía la escena divertida- debería dejar de dormir y ponerse a trabajar.

-Pero aunque no vaya de juerga, siempre tiene sueño, Momo-chan-dijo divertida la teniente-verdad Licca-chan?

-Cierto…ahh!!-dijo mientras se levantaba-por cierto Matsumoto que haces aquí? No deberías estar con el 'chaparrin'?

-Taicho!!! Deje de decirle así a Hitsugaya-kun!-dijo molesta Momo, recordaba la primera vez que le dijo asi el capitán de la 10 la persiguió por todo el sereitei con su Zanpakutô.

-Calma que mi Taicho no esta aquí-dijo la teniente-recuerda que esta en el mundo mortal, yo solo vine para la reunión.

-Cierto, el chaparrin no esta aquí-dijo la capitana vio como su teniente le miraba mal-ya, ya uf! Me olvidaba que no podía hablar mal de tu novio.

-QUEEE??!!-dijo completamente colorada se acerco a su capitana y empezó a darle golpes en el pecho-cuantas veces voy a decirle que Hitsugaya-kun no es mi novio!!!!

-Cierto!-dijo la rubia siendo mirada con agradecimiento por Momo, de pronto alzo los brazos y grito con cara picara-no son novios!, son amantes!!!

-QUE!!!!-si antes estaba colorada ahora parecía tomate maduro-Rangiku-chan!! Eso no es cierto!!!

-Que no es cierto?-pregunto de pronto una voz, haciendo que las 3 se voltearan para ver a Nanao, Isane, su hermana y Soi fong-que hacen?

-Nada solo aquí fastidiando un poco a Momo-dijo Licca divertida mientras la mencionada solo la miraba molesta-que hacen aquí?

-Vinimos por un asunto sobre la subasta-dijo Nanao seria mientras las demás asentían-el comandante Yamamoto a aceptado que la hagamos y nos dio una semana para hacerla.

-que bueno!-dijo alegre Matsumoto-pero que hacen todas aquí y porque no estan la presidenta y Nemu?

-Eso es por lo que vinimos-dijo la vicepresidenta mientras ajustaba sus lentes-ella nos mando un mensaje diciéndonos que debemos ir por Kuchiki Rukia recuerden que ella también es un miembro de la asociación.

-Todas?-pregunto la rubia.

-Si

-Por que? Podría ir solo Rangiku-chan-dijo momo mientras su capitana asentía-ella es la que más ha ido al mundo mortal y además tiene su misión ahí.

-Bueno la presidenta no nos a explicado muy bien, pero se supone que debemos ir además a comprarnos 'vestidos de gala'-dijo algo extrañada nanao-dice que debemos vernos bien para ese día.

-Pues si ese es el caso porque no usamos Kimonos yo tengo bastantes para todas-dijo Licca-eso resultaría mas practico.

- La presidenta se negó dijo que debían ser vestidos de gala y que todas fuéramos Nemu se queda porque es necesaria aquí.

-Además lo bueno es que nos liberaron del papeleo mientras estemos en el mundo mortal-dijo contenta Kiyone-y mientras se lleve la subasta.

-Entonces que estamos esperando!!-dijeron al mismo tiempo Matsumoto y Licca.

-Que le pasa a Licca?-pregunto Soi fong sorprendida-de Matsumoto es normal pero de Licca?, pensé que ella no tenía problemas con el papeleo

-Se salvo de hacer lo que se olvido-dijo Momo mientras mostraba una montaña de papeles-Bueno supongo que es una buena oportunidad para saludad a Hitsugaya-kun-dijo contenta.

-Si para que saludes a tu novio!!!!-canturreo Licca mientras salía por la puerta.

-Que no es mi novio!!!!

-Cierto!! Ya te he dicho que es su amante!!!-canturreo también la teniente de la 10.

-QUE ESO TAMPOCO!!!!!-grito molesta mientras perseguía a esas dos, mientras ellas seguían gritando, 'novio' y 'amante'-QUE NO ES CIERTO!!!!

Fin del Capitulo 2…

Hola seguro que les e decepcionado con este cap, por lo corto pero no se preocupen que ya viene la mejor parte!!!!

_En el próximo episodio…_

_-Kuchiki Rukia necesitamos hablar contigo!!!-dijo mientras abría la puerta._

_-Que demonios!!!???-dijo el chico mientras veía en su puerta a un grupo de mujeres._

_-….-estaban con los ojos desorbitados y es que el chico en frente de ellas estaba-….KYAAAAAAAA!!_

_-AHHHHH!!!_


	3. Busacandobuscando

Capitulo 3

**Subasta de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami.**

Resumen: La asociación de mujeres shinigamis necesita presupuesto, por lo cual se a decidido hacer una subasta!, pero que es lo que se subastara……A ELLAS MISMAS!!

Disclamer: Bleach no me pertenece, si lo hiciese Aizen se habría muerto hace mucho òó

Bueno aquí estoy con otro capitulo, jeje muchas gracias por los reviews que me animan a seguir este fic y con mis locuras MUAJAJAJAJAJ cof, cof, perdón 

Capitulo 3

Después de que dieran los avisos correspondientes, todos los miembros de la asociación se encontraron en el portal que los llevaría al mundo de los vivos.

-Bueno ya que estamos todas aquí será mejor irnos-dijo algo nerviosa Nanao.

-Por que será que me imagino que tu Taicho no lo tomo bien-dijo la teniente de la 10.

-Cállate Matsumoto!!-dijo tratando de olvidar la vergonzosa escena que le hizo su capitán, por otro lado Kiyone lloraba como magdalena-y a ti que te pasa?

-E-e-es que!! Tengo que separarme de mi Taicho!! BUAAAA!!-lloraba a mares mientras mordía un pañuelo, su hermana mayor la consolaba-Taicho!! BUAAA!

-ya, ya cálmate-dijo Isane con un gota resbalando por su frente-yo no tuve problemas con mi Taicho, lo entendió y es mas me pidió que le comprara algunas cosas allá-dijo sacando un pequeño rollo de papel.

-Yo solo deje a mi teniente a cargo-dijo Soi fong, de pronto se puso a meditar un poco-cuando regrese tendré que hacer un entrenamiento intensivo porque temo que el idiota no entrene a los de la división.

-Pues mis subordinados tomaron bien el que Momo y yo nos fuéramos-dijo contenta y tranquila la capitana de la 5.

-Eso no es cierto Taicho-dijo la teniente mientras miraba desaprobatoria mente-usted técnicamente les dijo 'ESCUCHEN BIEN ESCLAVOS, MOMO Y YO NOS VAMOS POR UNO DIAS TODOS USTEDES ESTARAN ENCARGADOS DE TODO MIENTRAS NO ESTAMOS SI TIENEN ALGUNA QUEJA PUES ME IMPORTA UN BLEDO, QUIERO LA DIVISION EN PERFECTO ESTADO, OK?, BIEN ADIOS!! ' Los pobres se quedaron traumados-dijo Momo mientras que a las demás les salían una enorme gota.

-Detalles insignificantes-dijo con sencillez-bueno, nos vamos ya?

-si…-dijo la vicepresidenta de pronto sintió un escalofrió-vamonos ya!

-esperen…no escuchan algo?-dijo Licca de repente, todas pusieron atención y escucharon de pronto un 'Nanaooo-chaaaaannn, no me dejes!!'-Nanao creo que es Shunsui-dijo divertida al ver la expresión de pánico de la teniente.

-Yo no-o-no e e-escuchado nada!!-dijo mientras empujaba a las demás ligeramente pero de pronto diviso el sombrero de su capitán y sin mas las empujo a todas.

-AHHH!!-gritaron al ser botadas con tanta fuerza.

-JERONIMO!!-grito la teniente de la 8 al momento que vio a Shunsui acercarse y se tiro al tiempo que la puerta empezaba a cerrarse.

-MI NANAO-CHAN YA SE FUE!! BUA!!-lloro mientras sujetaba unas rosas y un cartel el cual lo estaba usando para limpiarse los mocos (XD)

Mientras tanto en el camino…

-ESTAS LOCA COMO SE TE OCURRE TIRARNOS!!-grito histéricamente la capitana de la 5-NANAO!!

-No grites Licca-chan que aquí todo se escucha en sonido estereo-dijo Matsumoto mientras se tapaba las orejas-por cierto yo no recuerdo que el portal fuera así.

-es cierto-dijo Soi fong-además, por que hay lucecitas de colores a nuestro alrededor y porque parece un tubo de transportación barato de una comedia absurda?

-Lo que pasa es que a la autora no le alcanzo el dinero para poder conseguir el portal correcto así que alquilo el más económico-dijo Momo con una gotita.

-…¬¬U

Después varios minutos de pasar por el absurdo y barato portal (Nota. del autor: tengo problemas de efectivo uu) salieron del portal y cayeron en las afueras de la tienda de Urahara.

-auch!!-dijeron en coro pues cayeron del cielo como una bolita.

-Kiyone quita tu pie de mi boca-dijo Nanao bastante fastidiada al sentir el pie tan cerca de su boca.

-Isa-isane-san….podrías quitar tu mano de mi pecho-pregunto una colorada momo a lo que la mencionada se sonrojo y trato de quitar su mano.

-Matsumoto quita tus pechos de mi cara!!-grito molesta Soi fong.

-Oigan…PODRIAN QUITARSE DE ENCIMA QUE ME APLASTAN!!-grito furiosa Licca ya que ella estaba siendo aplastada por todas, las demás se quitaron de encima-me dejaron peor que tortilla T.T

-Bueno pero miren a quienes tenemos aquí-dijo una voz, todas voltearon y vieron a Yoruichi, miro sorprendida a la capitana de la 5-Licca-chan?

-Yoru-chan-dijo alegre la capitana ante la mirada recelosa de Soi fong-hace tiempo que no te veía, después de que te fueras de la sociedad de las almas sin avisarme tu ni Kisu-kun.

-Si lo se, pero no nos quedo de otra-dijo mientras sonreía, miro a las demás y vio a Soi fong-hola hace tiempo que no te veía Soi fong.

-Hai Yoruichi-sama-dijo mientras sus mejillas se volvían rojas-es un gusto y un honor verla de nuevo.

-…d-disculpe Hylden-Taicho-dijo momo con timidez a lo que la aludida la miro-de donde conoce a Yoruichi-san?

-Pues eso es fácil Momo-dijo sonriente la capitana- de la familia Shihouin esta como heredera Yoruichi de la Hylden yo, de la Kuchiki Byakuya y de la Shiba Kukaku, los cuatro nos conocemos desde niños, puesto que somos los líderes de nuestros clanes.

-Aunque yo deje el mió hace tiempo al igual que Kukaku-dijo la diosa de la velocidad, de pronto puso su mano en el hombro de Licca-en verdad te compadezco tu sola tienes que verte la cara con Byakuya en todas las reuniones.

-vaya-dijo sorprendida la teniente de la 5.

-Bueno que les parece si compramos de una vez los gigais para ustedes-dijo Matsumoto mientras señalaba la tienda-Yoruichi-san tienen bien cuidado mi gigai verdad?

-Si, Kisuke lo tiene guardado-dijo mientras entraba-Kisuke mira quienes están aquí!! Clientas!!

-Ahhh!! Bienvenidas!!-dijo entrando con emoción y vio a todas las presentes-ahh, que veo todas son chicas muy lindas!!

-Siempre igual verdad Kisu-kun-dijo divertida Licca, el aludido al verla sonrió con más alegría y amabilidad-bueno vinimos por unos gigais para nosotras y…

-ya están listos-dijo sonriente el tendedero-su Presidenta me mando un aviso.

-En serio?-dijo asombrada nanao por primera vez su presidenta lo hacia la verdad es que ella era la que se encargaba de esas cosas.

-Bien entonces hay que cambiarnos-dijo contenta Matsumoto.

-Si!!

10 minutos después……

-Bien ya están listas?-dijo Matsumoto, ya que ella estaba acostumbrada a usar el gigai y le fue mas fácil ponérselo, vestía el uniforme del instituto.

-Se siente algo raro-dijo Licca que vestía un minifalda corta color verde y un polo del mismo color con unas sandalias blancas, su cabello largo atado en una cola alta.

-Si, a decir verdad es la primera vez que me pongo uno-dijo Momo la cual vestía una falda que le llegaba hasta las rodillas un polo rosado con una chaqueta crema y unas botas del mismo color, su cabello estaba atado en una cola alta igual que su capitana.

-Kiyone…deberías quitarte el cuello-dijo nerviosa Isane la cual usaba una blusa verde y una falda jeans azul y miraba a su hermana la cual usaba una camiseta amarilla y unos chavitos color negro y luchaba por ponerse el cuello que siempre usaba en su uniforme.

-P-pe-pero es que me lo regalo mi Taicho-dijo mientras sus ojos se aguaban de nuevo-TAICHO!! BUAAA!!

-No de nuevo-dijeron las chicas en coro, de pronto se escucho el grito de dos de ellas.

-QUE CLASE DE ROPA ES ESTA!!-dijo molesta Nanao que vestía un traje chino muy ajustado color rojo y le llegaba hasta los muslos, tenia la cara completamente colorada-esto es vergonzoso.

-El mío tampoco me gusta mucho que digamos-dijo cabreada Soi fong la cual vestía un precioso vestido negro con varios moños blancos alrededor del vestido-No puedo creer que Yoruichi-sama me viera así TT.TT

-Dejen de quejarse y vamonos-dijo Matsumoto mientras empezaban a caminar, ella lo hacía normalmente pero las otras como que aun no le agarraban el truco a sus gigais y caminaban como patos-bien…veamos por donde estaba la casa de Ichigo…

-Ichigo? Y ese quien es?-dijo la Capitana de la 5 pues ella no llevaba mucho tiempo en el Goitei 13.

-Es el ryoka que acompaña a Rukia-chan, ella vive en su casa-dijo tranquila Matsumoto-…a ya me acorde!! Síganme!!

Mientras tanto en la casa de Ichigo, para se mas específicos en su habitación se encontraban Rukia y el dueño de la habitación peleando como de costumbre.

-Te he dicho que salgas!!-dijo molesto el pelinaranja mientras trataba de sacarla por la puerta-Rukia!!

-Pero porque!!-dijo mientras trataba de hacerle la lucha la verdad es que trataba de quedarse porque quería estar descansando en su habitación (el armario de Ichigo XD)-yo solo quiero quedarme en mi habitación!!

-Ya te he dicho que ese es mi armario!! No tu habitación!! Tu ya tienes una!! La que compartes con Yuzu!!-dijo cabreado.

-Pero yo quiero quedarme!!-grito mas fuerte mientras trataba de poner mas fuerza hasta que el pelinaranja se canso y soltó la puerta consiguiendo que la pelinegra se cayera-auh!!

-ya que pasa-dijo cansado mientras cerraba la puerta y se acercaba al armario y lo abria-ya esta tu precioso 'cuarto'.

-Si!!-dijo emocionada ya que dentro de el había un muñeco de Chappy, de pronto se escucho el abrir de la puerta-hm??

-Kuchiki Rukia necesitamos hablar contigo!!-dijo Licca en tono solemne mientras abrían la puerta de golpe-…eh?

-Barney es un dinosaurio que vive en nuestra mente..!!-cantaba emocionado un cincuentón vestido con una trajecito de niño sentado en un triciclo y con una paleta, se percato de un grupo de mujeres que lo veía con una gota-esto…yo puedo explicarlo…jeje

-No gracias-dijeron las chicas en coro mientras salían tratando de borrar la horrible imagen.

-lo siento, me equivoque jejeje-dijo riéndose Matsumoto mientras todas la veían asesinamente.

-Que pasa Yuzu?-pregunto su hermana al verla entrar.

-Lo que pasa es que Rukia-chan tiene una llamada de Inoue-san-dijo mientras veía a su hermano y a la chica la cual estaba sentada en el armario.

-Ya voy!, gracias-dijo mientras se paraba y salía de la habitación acompañada de Yuzu.

-vaya hasta que se fue!-dijo aliviado Ichigo mientras se desprendía de su ropa hasta quedar desnudo y tomaba una toalla-me daré un baño y… 

-Kuchiki Rukia necesitamos hablar contigo!!-dijo mientras abría la puerta.

-Que demonios!!-dijo el chico mientras veía en su puerta a un grupo de mujeres.

-….-estaban con los ojos desorbitados y es que el chico en frente de ellas estaba-….KYAAAAAAAA!!

-AHHHHH!!

-KYAAAAHHHHH!!

-AHHHH!!

-KYAAAHHH!! Y MAS KYAAAAHHH!!

Fin del Capitulo 3.

Bueno ya termine con este capitulo, jajaja prometo terminar el siguiente lo más pronto posible pero déjenme reviews que son la inspiración para seguir con mis locuras.

_En el próximo episodio…_

_-Una subasta??-dijo sorprendida rukia para luego sonreír-claro, subastare algunos de mis dibujos!!_

_-nadie va a querer va a quererlos con o mal dibujados que están-susurro el pelinaranja, la pelinegra le dio una patada-arg!!_

_-Vengan a la subasta de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis!!-dijo Yachuri mientras Nemu repartía los panfletos-miren abra de todo!!_

_-…!!-todos los shinigamis veían los panfletos con una hemorragia nasal ya que había salían las miembros de la asociación en poses muy sexys_


	4. Viaje al centro comercial I parte

Resumen: La asociación de mujeres shinigamis necesita presupuesto, por lo cual se a decidido hacer una subasta!, pero que es lo que se subastara……A ELLAS MISMAS!!

Disclamer: Bleach no me pertenece, si lo hiciese Aizen se habría muerto hace mucho òó

_-vaya hasta que se fue!-dijo aliviado Ichigo mientras se desprendía de su ropa hasta quedar desnudo y tomaba una toalla-me daré un baño y…_

_-Kuchiki Rukia necesitamos hablar contigo!!-dijo mientras abría la puerta._

_-Que demonios!!-dijo el chico mientras veía en su puerta a un grupo de mujeres._

_-….-estaban con los ojos desorbitados y es que el chico en frente de ellas estaba-….KYAAAAAAAA!!_

_-AHHHHH!!_

_-KYAAAAHHHHH!!_

_-AHHHH!!_

_-KYAAAHHH!! Y MAS KYAAAAHHH!!_

Capitulo:

Después de ejem la escena para adultos (XD), Rukia subió y luego de unas llamadas y movimientos en la habitación se encontraban todos los shinigamis, uno de ellos se sonrojo al ver a una de las shinigamis y le quedo por un rato mirando como bobo hasta que recupero la compostura (a poco no es obvio quien es, neh? XD) con el pelinaranja ya vestido, el estaba sonrojado al igual que algunas de las mujeres de la asociación.

-Que paso?-pregunto renji a la amante del conejo Chappy-porque están así?

-Pues la verdad no lo se-dijo con sinceridad la pelinegra-cuando subi, encontré a Ichigo estaba con su camiseta medio arrugada, estaba rojo de pies a cabeza gritando mientras que ellas-dijo señalando a Momo, Kiyone e Isane las cuales seguían rojas-desmayadas a estas dos-señalando a Soi fong y a Nanao-gritando incoherencias y tapándose los ojos, a Matsumoto y a Hylden-Taicho murmurando entre ellas y mirando a Ichigo mientras este les gritaba rojo, claro de lo que ya estaba.

-te lo dije Licca-chan-dijo divertida la teniente de la 10-te dije que era guapo, me debes la mitad de tu sueldo.

-Kuso!-maldijo la capitana-no hubiera apostado-murmuro con coraje para luego ver mal a su teniente-por que no me dijiste que el Shinigami sustituto estaba así de bien proporcionado!!

-AHH!!-gritaron a la vez Momo Hitsugaya e Ichigo, una por vergüenza otro por coraje y el ultimo por ambas cosas y un poco de indignación por el hablar despreocupado de ambas mujeres sobre sus cuerpo (XD)

-cof, cof, Hylden-taicho le agradecería que no hablara ya de esas cosas-dijo sonrojada y algo molesta la vicepresidenta-bien a lo que venimos, Kuchiki Rukia venimos a hablar contigo sobre una actividad que realizara la Asociación.

-que cosas?-pregunto la pequeña shinigami.

-Se realizara una subasta pro fondos-dijo la teniente de la 10-y la presidenta dijo que la hagamos y tenemos una semana para prepararla.

-Una subasta??-dijo sorprendida rukia para luego sonreír-claro, subastare algunos de mis dibujos!!

-nadie va a querer va a quererlos con o mal dibujados que están-susurro el pelinaranja, la pelinegra le dio una patada-arg!!

-están haciendo una subasta cuando la guerra esta por venir?-dijo indignado y sorprendido el capitán de la 10.

-Pues la verdad es que hace tiempo no se sabe nada de Aizen-dijo Kiyone mientras las demás asentían-me pregunto que harán?

Mientras tanto en el hueco del mundo.

Se veía a un grupo de Arrancars y a los traidores de la sociedad tirados como marranos.

-oigan-dijo de pronto una de los espadas-no se supone que deberíamos prepara todo para la invasión, hacer alguna maldad o algo por el estilo?

-Pues la verdad que no tenemos ganas-dijo uno de ellos-además desde que Aizen-sama ve esa telenovela no se separado de su trono y de la tv.

-NOOO!!! JUAN ANTONIO!! NO LE PUEDES HACER ESO A MARIA ANTONIETA DESPUES DE QUE ELLA ABANDONO A SU MARIDO POR TI!!!-grito de pronto el gran soberano de ese lugar-Gin!! Gin!!!, Que haces que no te veo?

-etto…Aizen-sama-dijo algo cohibido Tousen-no se acuerda que mando a Ichimaru a comprar leche la semana pasada?

-…ah…cierto-dijo el malvado-bah, algún día regresara.

Regresando a Karakura.

-Bueno lo importante es que ahora debemos ir a comprar lo que nesecitamos-dijo la teniente del capitan borracho alias pervertido ebrio, llamado Shunsui (XD).

-Por cierto, donde están la presidenta y Nemu?-pregunto la pequeña pelinegra.

-Bueno la presidenta y Nemu están en algo importante-dijo seria y algo orgullosa-están haciendo la publicidad.

En la Sociedad de Almas.

Se veían como llovían papeles por motón y confeti ahí en medio de los pasajes se encontraban dos personas entregando pafletos.

-Vengan a la subasta de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis!!-dijo Yachuri mientras Nemu repartía los panfletos-miren abra de todo!!

-…!!-todos los shinigamis veían los panfletos con una hemorragia nasal ya que había salían las miembros de la asociación en poses muy sexys-A JUNTAR DINERO!!!!!!!

-que bueno!!-dijo Yachiru mientras sonreía-todo gracias que la vicepresidenta sustituta sabe usar photoshop!!

-Hai-dijo algo sonrojada la chica.

Regresando a Karakura de nuevo.

-Bueno entonces solo nos falta-dijo emocionada la pelinaranja-ir de compras!!!!

-Es cierto-dijo Soi fong-debemos comprar los dichosos vestidos.

-Si y conozco el centro comercial-dijo emocionada la bebedora de sake-síganme!!!-se volteo al ver que nadie de las chicas le seguía-que pasa?

-lo siento ran-chan pero después de nuestro 'percance'-dijo la capitana de la 5 mientras las demás a excepción de rukia hacían muecas de asco-preferimos que nos guiara Kuchiki.

-Mou!-dijo haciendo un puchero-de acuerdo!

**********************************************************************

-Bien! Este es el centro comercial!-dijo emocionada la peliengra mientras las demás a excepción de la teniente de la 10 haciendo un 'ohhhh' de asombro-Hay que tener cuidado ya que hay ejércitos de personas las cuales te arrastran.

-Que miedo!-dijo algo aterrada Momo.

-No seas mentirosa enana-dijo el pelinaranja-solo son personas adictas a la compras…que te pueden hasta sacar un brazo…o.o

-Eso da mas miedo-dijo Kiyone mientras se abrazaba de su hermana.

-por cierto como terminamos nosotros aquí también?-pregunto Abarai a lo que Ikaku solo levanto los hombros en señal de 'ni idea'

-Bueno a mi me gustaría ir primero a comprar las cosas que me pidió mi capitana son solo pocas…-dijo señalando el pequeño pergamino y abriéndolo todos asintieron seguro serian poquitas cosas…se quedaron helados al ver como el rollo se desenrollaba dejando ver una enorme lista la cual parecía no tener fin-…cosas…

-eso si es una lista-dijo la capitana de Momo mientras los demás asentían de pronto se escucho un gran sonido-eh? Que pasa?

-oh no-dijo de pronto Ichigo-que hora es?

-las 3 por?-dijo como si nada rukia.

-lo que me temía-dijo algo pálido el naranjito-a esta hora hay maratón de ventas y baratas…-sintió escalofríos recordaba las veces que su hermana Yuzu lo había obligado a venir, los gritos los jalones de le pelo, las mordidas, de pronto atrás de ellos había una nube de polvo que se acercaba a toda velocidad-No!! Ya vienen cúbranse!!!

De pronto esa nube de polvo se convirtió en una gran multitud de mujeres las cuales corrían como posesas, los shinigamis solo atinaron de agacharse y la multitud paso.

-uf!-dijo aliviada Nanao-parece que ya paso estan todos bien?-todos asintieron.

-que beuno verdad Taicho…-dijo Momo pero se quedo quieta al ver como su capitana no estaba ahí-Taicho??

-ARGHH!! AYUDA!!!-grito como desquiciada Licca la cual estaba siendo jalaba por la gran multitud que ya se estaba algo alejada-SACANQUENME DE AQUÍ!!

-TAICHO!!!-grito espantada Momo mientras usaba shumpo para tratar de alcanzarla alargo su mano-TAICHO!!

-MOMO!!!-trato de alcanzar pero se escucho de pronto una voz por el auto parlante diciendo '50 por cierto de descuento en camisetas' y la multitud corrió con más fuerza-AHH!!! ME LLEVA!!!

-TAICHO!!!-grito momo mientras caía de rodillas-Taicho!!

-Hinamori!-dijo el capitan mientras se acercaba a ella-estas bien?

-si, pe-pero mi Taicho-dijo ella con los ojos llorosos, todos la veían conmovidos, si que quería a su capitana-SE FUE CON LA TARJETA DE CREDITO!! TAICHO REGRESE CON LA TARJETA!!

PLOP!

Todos estaban en el suelo de la impresión.

-es-espera-dijo de pronto Matsumot-quieres decir?

-que Licca tenia la tarjeta con el dinero?-pregunto aterrada Soi fong.

-Si…-dijo la teniente.

-…-todas se miraron entre si y se pusieron en le misma pose de Momo-NOOO!!!! TARJETA DE CREDITO REGRESAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!

XD

Fin del capitulo.

Jejeje

Disculpen la demora pero es que tenía muchas cosas que hacer, pero lo prometido espero que les guste, cualquier queja sugerencia, demandas, bombas, la ultima no ya que me costo mucho desarmar la ultima TT_TT


End file.
